


Purple Bike [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel, Blaine - Freeform, Kurt - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Religion, anderhummel, anderson - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform, church, hummel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: When Kurt is little, he sends a purple bike to a sick boy in Cuba. And for the rest of his life he always wondered who that boy could be.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Purple Bike [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a story I heard in church this morning and I thought it was cute. If you're religious you may have heard it before. PS this chapter has nothing to do with religion, so even if you aren't religious you'll enjoy it.

2001

All Kurt had wanted was a bike. A purple bike to be specific. His parents wanted to get it for him, but they couldn't afford it. So Kurt had decided to save up all his money from his chores and any other stray coins he found around the house so that he could buy the bike.

"Kurt, are you ready for church?" Kurt's mother called to him from the bottom of the stairs. He emerged from his room in a baby pink button-down shirt, navy pants, and black dress shoes.

"Yes!" Kurt said as he ran down the stairs into his mother's arms.

"Okay, Okay." She held Kurt's hand as they walked out the door with his father.

\---

"Alright friends, I have an announcement to make."

Kurt sat in Sunday school, (the only part of church he liked) tentatively listening to Mrs. Honey.

"As you probably know, we have some families that went on a mission trip to Cuba not too long ago. Well, one of the boys who is a little bit younger than you all has fallen very ill. What do you think we should do to help him?" Mrs. Honey asked.

Mercedes raised her hand, "We should get him a gift. Something to make him happy."

"That is a wonderful idea, Miss Jones! But whatever should we get him?" This time Mike raised his hand.

"A Bike? I know mine makes me very happy." He said with a smile.

Kurt's heart broke. He was so sad that he wouldn't be able to get his bike. But after he thought about it, he realized that he wanted to give that little boy his purple bike. He wanted to know that he had made someone else happy.

\---

The next week in church he brought all the money he had saved and gave it to Mirs. Honey

"There is a purple bike in a nearby shop. I think we should get that one for him." Kurt said, looking up at her.

"That is wonderful! The purple bike it is." Miss Honey exclaimed.

\---

They bought the bike and sent it to the boy. A few weeks later they received a thank you card from the parents, thanking the church.

Mrs. Honey read it for the class, but then she just threw the letter away! This made Kurt very upset. He felt that the thank you card was worth more than Mrs. Honey just reading it to them. Something in Kurt told him that he should take it out of the trash.

So he did. Kurt kept the card with him and never told anyone that he still had it.

\---

2013

Kurt sat at the Anderson dinner table with his fiance's family and his beautiful soon-to-be husband, Blaine Devon Anderson. Blaine's mother kept rattling on about Blaine's childhood, and all the silly things he used to do. Kurt wasn't really paying attention until she started to tell one story.

"You know, in 2001 Blaine became really sick when we were in Cuba, and some kids sent him a purple bike. And I-"

"Wait-," Kurt interrupted her, "A purple bike? In Cuba?" Blaine's mother looked at him strangely.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Kurt reached for his wallet and pulled out the letter from so many years ago. He had kept it in his wallet so that someday, maybe, he could find the little boy who had received the purple bike. He began to read the scribbled writing on the page.

"Dear Lima United Methodist Church,

There is no way to express our gratitude we feet receiving the wonderful bike you so graciously sent to our son. We want to inform you that he is getting better, day by day, and the bike has helped him keep his spirits up. He may still be recovering if it wasn't for you. So, again, thank you so much. Our little boy wants to say thank you as well, and hi to whoever may be reading this.

Thank you"

Kurt looked back up at the Andersons. They were dumbfounded by the discovery. The boy who had helped send the bike over 12 years ago, was now getting married to the little sick boy to who he sent it too.

"That- that was the letter I sent to the church who gave him the bike." Blaine's mother said.

"So did you send me the bike?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, well I helped. My church wanted to help a little sick boy who was in Cuba and we came up with the idea of a bike. I actually wanted the bike for myself, but decided it best to send it to the boy- er- you."

"And you kept the note for all these years?" Blaine said

"Yeah, I was hoping to find the little boy one day."

"Well, you found your purple bike boy." Blaine smiled at Kurt and they kissed. Everything from Kurt's childhood finally made sense. Why his subconscious was telling him to get the letter out of the trash. It was because it was his soulmate who had gotten it.

"I guess I have. And I'm glad I found him."

**Author's Note:**

> -840 words-


End file.
